heartofgalaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ships
Each planet can build ships after it has built its shipyard. With each new shipyard (or each upgrade to your shipyard, if you prefer), one or more new ship types are unlocked for that planet. Note those unlocks are planetary specific. (Example: If you unlock Foxar on Vasilis, it is only unlocked there. You will need to upgrade your shipyards on other planets to be able to build Foxars elsewhere.) You can also check the ships on the Info Tool (select "Ships" from the dropdown menu) Ships HP, Power, Armor, and Damage red. are all without Quris Art of War, ammunition and other boosts. Ship cost Each ship takes a different set of materials to make it. Note that unlike buildings, the costs do not rise incrementally. These are default values without the Karan Art of War discount. Rewarded ships Some ships can be earned as a reward after some Missions : * Augustus * Leonidas * Alexander * Cerberus * Charon Technologies Ship requirements Certain ships require sufficient levels invested into specific technologies in order to produce them. * Auxilia Beta requires Quris Art of War level 3. * Re-engineered Servant requires Metallokopta's Biology level 1. * Anger of Perseus requires Quantum Physics level 3. * Andromeda Cargo requires Space Mining level 1. * Medusa Miner requires Space Mining level 1. * Munya requires Protohalean Science level 1. * Soul of Andromeda requires Dark Matter Science level 1. Ship enhancements Technologies Some technologies has an effect on ships characteristics: * Interstellar Travel ** Vitha Colonial Ships +12% speed * Quris Art of War ** All friendly ships power, armor, shields and HP +5% ** Foxar and Sky Dragon ships power, armor and HP +12% ** Babayaga, Siber and Alkantara ships power, armour, shields and HP starting from +5% and increasing up to +15% by 0.15% per level * Karan Art of War ** Luxis and Siber ships x1.3 piercing power up to 100% ** Resource cost of friendly ships -8% ** Muralla's weight +20% * Space Mining ** Each Medusa Miner orbiting a planet will boost planet's extraction by +10% ** Andromeda Cargo storage +8% * Protohalean Science ** All laser ships -80% power Artifacts Some artifacts has an effect on ships characteristics, or on fleets (and so, indirectly, on ships that are included in these fleets): * Medal of Glory: ** Maximum experience of a fleet set to 10.000 (instead of 5.000) : more bonus from experience * Medal of Honor: ** +50% to all ships shields. * Medal of Valor: ** +50% to all ships hp. * Scepter of the Councilor ** Fleet power increased by log2(total weight)% Government options Some government options has an effect on ships characteristics, or on fleets (and so, indirectly, on ships that are included in these fleets): * Quorum Sensing: ** Re-engineered servants costs -25% ** All other ships costs +25% * Empire: ** Fleet power increased by Influence/10.000 % ** All ships costs +25% * Tribal Rule: ** Bonus power for fleets with low number of ships * Mining Corporation: ** Miner ships effect +100% *